


Shopping

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Necessities are just that.(That doesn't mean Kureha wants to pay for them or buy them on purpose, though)
Relationships: Doctor Kureha & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: The Women of One Piece [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I adore interactions between Kureha and Chopper! :D
> 
> This one's part of a bit of a drabble challenge I'm doing atm.
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy~

They’d go shopping, together.

She knows the merchants and she is known to barter with them when they name a horrendous price for their wares.

Every now and then, she’d go shopping for clothes. For herself, she buys a shirt that’s a size too small and showing off her piercing. Yes, that’ll do. And then she sees blue pants that are just the right size-

She pays for them before she can change her mind.

Once home, she doesn’t waste a minute to chuck them at Chopper.

"They came with the shirt" she says.

He smiles brightly at her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written on the 23.05.2020 and finished on the 01.11.2020. :) Goes to show that stubbornness pays off, ne?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> If you liked it and are in the mood to, please don't hesitate to leave a comment~! :D


End file.
